93 things the Halliwells cannot do
by sas.90
Summary: The Charmed verions of the Parental Banning List. Random, R&R. [Chapter 3. 93 things that Henry Jr. Cannot Do, is up!]
1. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

**_Notes; I guess I should explain some things first. 1. I was really bored when I wrote this.  
2. It's totally random, because I was in a random mood, obviously.  
3. Wyatt is 16 years old here. Grace and Ruth are Paige's daughters.  
Melinda is Leo and Piper's 3rd child.  
_**

**_&_**

**_Please review if you liked, I'd also like to think muchkin.pants for letting me do a Charmed version on this. _**

**_xxx - Paigey-Waigey.  
_**

**93 things Wyatt Matthew Halliwell cannot do.**

1. I may not orb oranges aimed at Chris' head.

2. Or any other fruit, vegatable or other edible somethings.

3. I may not (try to) hurt him whatsoever.

4. I may not throw a door shut loudly on purpose, just to see my mom and aunts storm in with vanquishing potions in their hands yelling ''Where is the demon!?"'

5. I may not shrink my parents again just for the fun of it.

6. I may not shrink them at all, or any other family members.

7. Or their say 'bodyparts' (especially Chris')

8. I may not pretend to be possessed just so I can skip school.

9. I may not pretend to be possessed whatsoever

10. I may not swap bodies with Chris again just to drive my mom crazy.

11. I may not swap any spells in the Book.

12. I may not add an entry about Chris with a really inappropraite drawing either.

13. I may not touch the Book without permission at all.

14. I may not call aunt Paige 'Madam' just to see how much paler her already pale face can get.

15. I may not tell her she's getting wrinkles either.

16. Not even if it's true.

17. And I may not buy her some blusher either.

18. I may not tell aunt Phoebe that Cole's back.

19. Not even when I'm bored.

20. I may not try to summon Cole.

21. I may not persuade Chris to try it either.

22. Or any of my cousins.

23. I may not tell my parents that I got a girl pregnant.

24. Not even when it's the first of April.

25. I may not tell dad that the Avatars are back.

26. Not even to find out what he looks like when he's mad either.

27. He already gets mad at me enough.

28. I may not laugh at uncle Henry whenever he doesn't understand a magical term.

29. Especially when I've never heard of it myself either.

30. I may not show my powers off.

31. Not even to demons.

32. I may not orb myself all over the world just because it's cheaper and faster than making an 'all-around-the-world' trip per aeroplane.

33.Or car.

34. Or bike

35. Or any other vehicle.

36. I may not threaten to orb Chris' family jewels to fiji.

37. Not even when he's annoying me.

38. And I may not actually try it either.

39. I may not make my mom upset whenever it's her 'time of the month', she might blow more stuff up.

40. I may not scare aunt Paige whenever it's her 'time of the month', she might end up orbing herself into the Great Ocean again.

41. Not even when I need a good laugh.

42. And I may not tell aunt Phoebe that she's my most favourite aunt in the whole wide world whenever she's PMS-ed, just to make her emotional.

43. And then hide the Kleenex.

44. I may not turn the hot water tap on in the kitchen when my dad is taking a shower.

45. Not even when I wanted to hear his voice go high-pitched.

46. I may not do this to any family member.

47. I may only do this to Chris.

48. I may not use my powers to add my own extra rules to this list.

49. I may not use my powers for personal gain, say orbing myself into a corner of the girl's lockerroom when they're taking a shower.

50. I may not take their clothes either.

51. I may not pretend to chase a demon in aunt Paige's Volkswagen Beetle.

52. And crash it into the dumpsters on the other side of the street.

53. And then blame my Imaginary Friend.

54. I may not give Chris aunt Paige's sleeping potion and tell him that it's the newly invented 'Green coke'.

55. I may not piss myself laughing when he actually drinks it either.

56. I may not touch Aunt Paige's potions whatsoever.

57. I may not use my powers to enlarge aunt Paige's clown Slappy, because Chris happens to be scared of them.

58. I may not refuse to turn it back to it's normal size either.

59. I am not Harry Potter.

60. Casting a spell no a broom and flying on it around the Manor does not make me Harry Potter.

61. I may not tell Melinda that Voldemort is real.

62. I may not tell Grace's boyfriend that Ruth is Grace so he'll kiss the wrong sister.

63. I may not come anywhere near the boyfriends of the twins.

64. I may not behead Melinda's babriedolls.

65. And then yell 'Viva la Barbie-cruelty!'

66. I am supposed to be a good example for my younger sister.

67. I may not cast a boob-enlarging spell on aunt Paige.

68. I may not call Uncle Coop a weak 'pantywaist' just because he's Cupid.

69. I may not start a discussion about love with him either.

70. I'm not allowed to let Chris trip on the stairs.

71. And then blame an invisable demon.

72. I may not keep a lazarus demon in my bedroom so I have something to do when I'm bored.

73. I may not keep any evil creatures in my bedroom.

74. Especially darklighters.

75. I may not go to the Underworld.

76. Not even with the excuse that I need a 'change of environment.'

77. I may not use my powers on anyone when that anyone is not evil.

78. I may not tell melinda that Chris is evil.

79. I may not force Chris to wear leather so he looks demonic.

80. I may not force him to wear aunt Phoebe's leather dress either.

81. Not even when she gave me permission to borrow it.

82. I may not ask her to borrow it full stop.

83. I may not coming running down the stairs yelling that the Source is back.

84. Not even when it's true, I don't want the complete Manor to panic.

85. I may not tell my dad that my mom is pregnant with their 4th child.

86. I may not use my powers to cheat during tests.

87. I may not tell the Headmaster that I can destroy Magic School with my powers, he doesn't have to know that.

88. I may not scare him in any way.

89. I may not put a curse on Chris.

90. No, I may not put even the tiniest curse on him.

91. I must listen to my mom and dad.

92. I may use my powers to get rid off this list which my mom made me sigh in any way.

93. I may not use my powers to remove the word 'not' from rule number 92.

Signed; Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

* * *

_**Time to review people!**_


	2. Christopher Halliwell

**_Notes; Okay so I decided to do a 2nd chapter D_**

**_Hope you like it as much as the first one._**

**_Enjoy and don't forget to review!_**

**_xxx Paigey-waigey_**

**_ps. I know there are no numbers, but they wouldn't show when I uploaded and I tried to add them twice and I failed anyyway you can still read it like this right? Sorry for the inconvenience though. It are 81 rules this time. _  
**

* * *

**81 things Christopher Halliwell cannot do.**

I may not summon Cole.

Not even when Wyatt tells me to do it.

Or when he threatens to orb my 'family jewels' to Fiji.

I may not tell the guys at school that Wyatt is gay.

I may not compete with Wyatt to see who is more powerful.

Especially not on top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

I may not tell Melinda scary demon stories.

I may not draw a moustache on Wyatt's face when he's asleep, because he let me trip on the stairs.

I may not join Wyatt in laughing at Uncle Henry whenever he doesn't understand a magical term.

I may not brag that I know what it means.

Lying is bad.

I may not tell Melinda that lying makes her nose grow like Pinnochio.

I may not cast a nose-growing spell on her.

I may not disturb Uncle Henry and Aunt Paige when their door is locked by say; 'accidently' orbing in.

I may not scream 'Oh My Goodness' in a high-pitched, gay voice when I catch them being intimate.

Not even when it was my own fault to catch them.

I may not laugh when Uncle Henry falls out of bed, naked.

I may not borrow aunt Phoebe's bra and stand in front of her mirror singing, using her hairbrush as a microphone.

Not even with the curtains closed.

And the door locked.

I may not be expelled from school, again.

I may not get detention, again, no matter what I've done.

I may not get Wyatt into detention either.

I may not hide Aunt Paige's carkeys.

I may not join Wyatt when he 'borrows' her beetle to say; chase demons.

If I continue to get intro trouble with Wyatt, I may not come anywhere near my brother again.

I may not tell Uncle Coop that it was his fault that my girlfriend cheated on me.

I should've spent more time with her.

I may not hide one of Aunt Phoebe's bras under Wyatt's pillow before his girlfriend comes over.

I may not tell my parents that Wyatt got his girlfriend knocked up.

I may not orb the orange, that Wyatt was orbing to my head, to Grace's head.

Or Ruth's.

I may not shove two oranges under my shirt pretending to be one of the twins.

I may not use my telekinesis to lift Melinda on top of her wardrobe.

Not even when she likes it.

I may not swap bodies with Wyatt.

I may not buy Aunt Paige anti-age crème for christmas.

I may not believe Wyatt when he gives me a glass of his so called 'New green coke'.

I may not drink anything he gives me.

I may not steal the dust of the Lazarus demon Wyatt is keeping in his bedroom.

I must tell my parents when Wyatt is keeping a demon in his bedroom.

Even when he threated to send the darklighter that he was keeping in his bedroom, after me.

I may not pretend to be evil to scare Melinda.

I may not tell the headmaster that Wyatt could destroy Magic School with his powers, Wyatt probably already told him that.

I may not orb my dad to the Golden Gate Bridge.

And leave him there.

I may not disturb the twins whenever they're having a slumber party.

Not even if I'm dressed up as a girl.

I may not turn the volume of the speakers of my computer up to 10 when I'm listening to Nickleback.

Or John Legend for that matter.

I may not use my telekinesis to lift Wyatt into the air.

And refuse to put him down.

I may not send a virus to aunt Phoebe's laptop.

Or anything else that could possible send her laptop of to 'Computer heaven'.

I may not have a food fight with Wyatt in the kitchen.

Escpecially not when my mom is baking.

Or cooking.

I may not come in the kitchen when she's there at all.

I may not even come anywhere near it.

I may not giggle hysterically when my mom writes 'I may not come'.

I may not giggle whatsoever.

I'm not a girl.

I'm not a she-man either.

I may not go to my mom, when I happen to find condoms in her nightstand, asking; 'And what do you call this missy?' holding the package in front of her.

I may not look in my mom's nightstand whatsoever.

No Chris, there are no handcuffs in your mom's nightstand.

My mom is not kinky. Paige is.

I may not go to aunt Paige yelling that my mom found handcuffs in her nightstand.

And that she said that she's kinky.

Not even when it's true.

Or go to Uncle Henry for that matter.

I may not tell anyone about the handcuffs and I must keep it a secret.

I may not try to shave Wyatt's eyebrows off when he's asleep.

I may not try to remove them with a spell either.

I may not get a tattoo before my 16th.

I may not show my dad a fake tattoo, claiming that it's real.

I may not scare one of the twins by phoning them and saying that they're being stalked in a deep voice.

I may not try to scare them in any way.

Or Melinda

Or Henry Junior.

I may not try to get rid off this list in any way and I must put it on the wall in my room.

Signed; Christopher Halliwell.


	3. Henry Junior

**93 things that Halliwells Cannot Do.**

**Chapter 03; Henry Junior.  
**

**by Paigey-Waigey **

**Notes; **_Finally! I updated. I've wanted to do this chapter ages ago, but I was just more busy with my other stories. I hope you like this version. Henry is almost 14 years old here. Which should make Chris about 15/16 and Wyatt 18. Doesn't matter really lol. Enjoy!  
_

_Oh and Btw, Leave a review! xx Saskia_**  
**

* * *

**93 things Henry 'Lewis' Junior Cannot Do.**

01. I may not switch Chris' homework with Wyatt's homework.

02. I may not switch Grace's homework with Ruth's homework either.

03. I may not switch any homework whatsoever.

04. I may not tell the principal that Wyatt and Chris are cutting classes.

05. Not even when it's true.

06. I may not let Wyatt and Chris convice me to add their rules to this list.

07. Not for money.

08. Not for tickets to a concert of my favourite band.

09. Not ever.

10. I may not tell the principal that Grace is Ruth and that Ruth is Grace.

11. I may not cause anyone to become confused about who is Grace and who is Ruth.

12. I may not tell my best friend that magic exists.

13. Not even when I trust him or when my dad trusts him.

14. Dad doesn't know how important it is to keep magic a secret.

15. I must listen to my mom.

16. My mom is smarted than my dad.

17. I may not roll my eyes when my mom is trying to be right once again.

18. She is _always_ right.

19. I may not blame my imaginary friend for blowing up a potion.

20. I may not mix any potions on my own.

21. I may not mix any potions in the company of Wyatt and Chris either.

22. I may not orb Chris into the Great Ocean when he's managed to scare me.

23. I may not do that to Wyatt either.

24. I may not join in when Wyatt and Chris are having a food fight in the Manor's kitchen.

25. I may not orb my dad to New Zealand when I think that he's being annoying.

26. I may not orb any familymember out whatsoever.

27. I may only orb them out when they ask me to.

28. I may do any orbing competitions with Wyatt and Chris again.

29. I may not join them when they go to a concert in Germany.

30. I may not orb to the Manor to have dinner there, when Mom's already cooked.

31. I may not ask Chris to secretly orb some of aunt Piper's delicious food to my room either.

32. Or Wyatt.

33. I may not steal Grace's Rihanna CD.

34. And then stand in front of the mirror with a hairbrush pretending to be her.

35. Or Ruth.

36. Or Rihanna for that matter.

37. I may not tell my mom that Cole is back.

38. And I may not laugh when she actually believes me and starts to panic.

39. I may not laugh at my mom.

40. I may not tell my sisters that my mom loves me more than she loves them.

41. My mom loves all of us.

42. But she loves me more.

43. I may not write that she loves me more, if she had to choose she'd choose my sisters because I'm so annoying.

44. I may not pout and pretend to cry when my mom says that.

45. I may not cry whatsoever.

46. I'm a man.

47. Not a girl.

48. I may not tell my dad that my mom is torturing me when he walks into the room.

49. Not even when it's true.

50. I may not orb him out when he says that he'll join in.

51. I may not play bass at 6:00am in the morning, on a sunday.

52. I may not play bass at 6:00am in the morning full stop.

53. Especially not Green Day.

54. I may only play bass from 7:00/8:00pm.

55. Otherwise my parents will take my bass away.

56. I may only practice with Wyatt and Chris in the garage.

57. And only when my parent's aren't home.

58. I may not tell the neighbour to _'piss off'_ when he complains that we're playing too loud.

59. Or when he says that our music is horrible.

60. I may not egg his car with Wyatt and Chris.

61. Not even in a non-magical way.

62. I may not pull any pranks on the neighbour that could cause him to have a heartattack.

63. I may not cheer when the neighbour has to go to the hospital.

64. I should have respect for other people.

65. Even when I do not like them.

66. I may not burst into hysterics when Wyatt magically enlarged mom's boobs.

67. I may not tell my dad that he should be happy with it.

68. I may not try to sign my mom up for the playboy or any magazine that involves topless women.

69. I may not orb out when my dad wants to take me to some baseball game that I hate.

70. That's just rude.

71. I may not be rude.

72. I may not use any magic against my dad.

73. And that's not because he's a non-magical loser.

74. It's because it's evil and I'm supposed to be good.

75. I am _(supposed _to be) good.

76. I may not try to make a potion that will give my dad powers.

77. I may not try to let him drink the potion either.

78. My dad knows me better than accepting any drinks from me.

79. Having a father with powers does not _'Kick ass'._

80. I may not come anywhere near the potion supplies any longer.

81. I may only make a potion with permission.

82.Or when there's a demonic threat.

83. I may not pretend that there's a demonic threat just so I can make a potion.

84. I have to thank aunt Piper when she lets me, Wyatt and Chris play at P3 for one night.

85. I may not embarass my sisters when I'm on stage.

86. Or any other familymembers.

87. I may not cut classes with the excuse that I have to work on my self-defence skills.

88. I may not go to the Underworld with Wyatt and Chris to practice those self-defence skills.

89. I may not go to the Underworld until I'm at least 18.

90. I may not roll my eyes when my mom tells me that.

91. I have to follow all the rules on this list.

92. If my mom comes up with any more rules, then I must add them to this list and follow them too.

93. I may not try to get rid of this list in any way, My mom has a copy and she'll let me write it all over again.

Signed; Henry 'Lewis' Jr. Matthews-Mitchell.


End file.
